Frases: Azmaria
by Grito de la Cihuacoatl
Summary: 24 Frases de la Vida, obra  y algo mas  de Azmaria Hendrich  - Dedicado a Nekonome Yuko Neri -


Dedicado especialmente a mí hermana Nekonome Yuko (o Neri). Con todo mi corazón. En agradecimiento por nuestra amistad y hermandad.

Piloto - Hermana Rosette

Azmaria aun recuerda con profundo cariño a su amiga y mentora, y por supuesto, al amigo de ella. En la orden de María Magdalena el amor que le tenían a la Hermana Rosette se demostró no con flores ni con palabras, a veces ni con llanto; tal vez con oraciones, pero esas solo las sabían quienes las decían en la profundidad de su ser y de su Alma. La forma que todos, entre ellos la misma Azmaria, encontraron para honrar su vida fue "poniendo en práctica" todas sus enseñanzas: alegrando la vida de los demás, alegrando la vida de uno mismo, no perder la fe ni la esperanza en Dios, pero sobretodo, dando lo mejor de si, por que la vida, al fin de cuentas, es una carrera contra el tiempo. Algo que aprendió bien de –y cuando lo piensa no evita reírse- la peor Piloto de la orden.

El Pacto

Cuando entro a la orden de María Magdalena, fue como un Pacto con ella misma. Sabia que era una chica torpe pero quería ser hábil –como Satella-, que era débil pero quería ser fuerte –como Rosette-, que también era juzgada por algunos pero quería quitarse todos esos prejuicios –como lo hiciera una vez Chrono-. Además era desconfiada pero quería hacer tantos amigos como alguna vez lo hicieran todos ellos. Asi que, cuando la hermana Kate escucho su solicitud para dejar de ser ayudante y de estar en el coro infantil-juvenil no lo dudo, pues esta sabia mujer vio la fortaleza de su ser, y la preparo para que cumpliera sus promesas. De allí en adelante el camino iba a ser difícil, pero asi son las condiciones de un pacto: una cosa por otra. Pero con amor, nada duele.

Apóstoles - El Ángel

Cuando se entero que ella misma era un Apóstol, un "Ángel" -supuestamente relacionado con la no revelada tercer profecía de Fátima-, sintió que tal vez, aunque sea un poquito que todo el sufrimiento que había causado a su familia –de lazo sanguíneo- y a sus amigos –de la orquesta- y que a su vez, le habían causado, tanto por el rechazo de unos como la separación de otros; era compensado con ese poder divino de curar el alma y el cuerpo de quienes la escucharan. Y un par de años después sin verlos y si tener noticias de ellos, sintió que era el tiempo y el momento para iniciar de nuevo su búsqueda por las personas que amo y que la amaron. Aunque ya no tuviera ese poder para sanarlos, aun podía cantar por ellos y con ellos.

Pecadores

Nunca encontró una definición para aquella palabra. Togabito... pecadores... Ellos por supuesto, nunca lo fueron... aunque mucha gente no lo comprendiera. Cuando se entero de que no solo en otras sedes de la orden de Magdalena si no además en el mismo Vaticano la idea de santificar a Rosette se había convertido en pleito debido al argumento de algunos conservadores que alegaban que no podía ser la "Salvadora" enviada por Dios... simplemente por ser amiga de un demonio, quiso gritarle a quien fuera necesario que ella, Rosette, no necesitaba ser Santificada, por que ella no lo había pedido, ella tan solo hizo el pacto con Chrono por amor a su hermano... Pensó mientras dejaba un par de ramos de crisantemos blancos y "nubes" en la lapida bajo un árbol de Rosette Christopher.

Milicia

Si, estar dentro de la Milicia a veces era duro. Levantarse a las cinco de la mañana, bañarse con agua fría, ayunar cuando fuese debido, la oración constante y sin falta, no hacer ruido en algunos momentos del día, el quehacer para el convento –que por cierto, era bastante-, tener un cuarto solitario por las noches... aunque esa era la parte, sin duda, fácil. Las cosas como los entrenamientos de la Milicia, es decir, aprender a tener una excelente puntería, a conducir mejor –sin comparación- que Rosette, además de tener que –para su molestia- herir a los demonios e inclusive a los humanos que habían pactado con ellos... si, eso era lo realmente duro. Pero había una _cosilla_ que si odiaba bastante... eran las miradas... ¿picaras? –Por asi decirlo-que el viejo "Inventor" les lanzaba a ella y a otras chicas...

Invocadora de Joyas

Se abrocho el cinturón del coche, y sin quererlo, tiro una torre de papeles que llevaba en el asiento del copiloto; al agacharse a recogerlos se atoro con el cinturón y cuando lo desabrocho, cayo de cabeza contra el asiento de al lado. En ese momento recordó cuando viajaba con Rosette y compañía en un coche similar por el desierto y los encontró "Hexen des Juwels". Si bien la misma Satella le hubo dicho en su momento, que Azmaria le recordaba a si misma cuando cometía errores, aun no podía explicarse como es que una chica tan torpe como ella había llegado a convertirse en una Invocadora de Joyas y cazarrecompensas experta. Tal vez ahora, que pertenecía al cuerpo de la orden iría por el mismo sendero o por lo menos por uno similar, al que recorrió la pelirroja.

El Diablo

De niña, siempre estuvo convencida de que el diablo existía. A veces como una madre que le gritaba insultos y reproches por haberla parido, otras tantas como un padre golpeador para con sus hijos, e inclusive con su esposa; también como unos pequeños seres que negaban toda hermandad con ella y le tenían un sentimiento que oscilaba entre la envidia y el desprecio, y finalmente con el abandono que le hizo su familia, y el que ella le hizo a la humilde orquesta, los primeros seres, que si ser nada suyo, le mostraron amabilidad y amor. Claro, ella nunca conto que un hombre y su demonio pactante fueran en verdad el Diablo, ni mucho menos que esos recuerdos hoy le vinieran a la mente cuando por fin encontrara la puerta del hogar donde vivió con esos diablos a los que ella amaba [¿o ama?] y les llamaba familia.

Lluvia que Cae - La Marioneta

-Te veo algo rara hoy ¿estas bien... Azmaria?-pregunto la hermana Kate sentada detrás de su escritorio, sin mirarla directamente. Apenas había entrado a la oficina de la mujer y se sorprendió con la cantidad de papeles que tenia frente a ella y los cuales estaban ordenandos en filas que ya alcanzaban el metro de altura aun sobre su escritorio. La chica se acerco a ella y le empezó a ayudar sin responder su pregunta. –Mira-le extendió un papel-¿Te acuerdas de Rithel, "la Titiritera"? A ese caso le pusimos "La Marioneta", por que resulto que, como otros demonios, tan solo era una Títere de Ion.- Azmaria recordó la razón de esa visita a la hermana Kate. La investigación de un caso en una tienda de maniquíes-Es solo la Lluvia que cae, lo que me mantiene asi, además...-y comenzó a hablar.

Joshua

-¡¿De verdad?- dijo Azmaria emocionada, con una luminosa sonrisa alumbrándole el rostro y las manos en el pecho. Había ido a visitar a Remington y a Joshua. Era una de las pocas y muy contadas veces que se permitía salir del convento para algo que no fuera otra cosa más que asuntos de la Orden, y la sorpresa que se encontró fue grata, tanto, que le hizo olvidar por un momento el hecho de que aquel joven, recién salido de una infancia impuesta y que le anunciaba su ingreso al celibato para tarde o temprano recibirse como sacerdote –noticia por la cual Azmaria estaba tan entusiasmada-, era el hermano de la chica que mas admiro. Joshua era uno de los pocos humanos que Rosette y Chrono habían tocado -y marcado- como huella de su existencia en el tiempo.

Cuernos

-Asi, esta lectura del Nuevo testamento nos demuestra que debemos ser constantes en todo lo que hagamos, poner nuestro mayor empeño en ello, y que, sobretodo no dejemos de confiar en el Señor, por que aunque veamos que no atienda nuestras suplicas de inmediato a pesar de que se lo pidamos asiduamente, tarde o temprano, estas se cumplirán para nuestro bien- las palabras de Azmaria fueron recibidas con sonrisas y pequeños cuchicheos. Aquella plática era para preparar a los huérfanos para recibir la primera comunión. Había ido en representación de la hermana Kate al orfanato donde alguna vez hubiesen vivido Joshua y Rosette. Aun le costaba creer que ese sitio alguna vez estuvo seco, hostil y congelado en el tiempo debido a los cuernos de Chrono, puesto que la vida, la alegría y el amor que emanaban de allí demostraban que el flujo del tiempo había regresado a la normalidad... aunque tal vez eso era mas una maldición que una bendición, puesto que la Segunda Gran Guerra estaba en su punto mas fuerte, y quien sabe si aquellos niños no saldrían mas afectados de lo que ya estaban.

Gabriel Hound - La Bestia

Había sido una noche larga... tal como las garras de la bestia. Y esa marca que tenia en su pierna había sido el recordatorio perfecto. Ahora cojearía durante un tiempo, pero no le importaba. Con tal de cumplir su misión y promesa.

Noche Santa

Otra vez era 24 de Diciembre. Su corazón latía con nervioso ímpetu mientras ayudaba a Claire, Ana y Marie a subir pesadas cajas con listones, guirnaldas, moños, coronas que adornarían puertas, escarcha artificial y pequeñas veladoras de colores para colgar en un árbol que "El Viejo inventor" había hecho. Este seria prendido para el convento y las Hermanas después que se llevara a cabo la representación del Nacimiento de Nuestro Señor. Esta vez, Azmaria no participaría, puesto que ahora que era parte oficial del Coro su deber era interpretar, junto a muchas otras jovencitas la canción Holy Night. Su tiempo en el papel como la Virgen María ya había pasado, pensó, mientras miraba con una sonrisa a Eli, una chica un par de años menor que ella y que ahora utilizaba el manto de Nuestra Señora.

Tren De Marionetas

Era época de caos. La segunda gran guerra por fin había empezado. La "locura" colectiva, alentada por el desempleo, el abatimiento de los campos, las muertes, las familias que se deshacían gracias a los reclutamientos y la escases alimentaria se veían reflejadas en la gente que se formaba en los centros de ayuda, en los robos que había y en un suicida que se subió en el mismo tren que Azmaria. Ella le suplico al señor no perder la fe, no caer en la depresión como lo hacían muchos, no perder la paciencia para comprender Sus planes y entender que esto era solo la ley de Causa-Efecto... y más cuando el hombre grito: -Este tan solo es un tren de marionetas, un tren lleno, repleto de marionetas que Él controla a su antojo...-después, el hombre se suicido sin hacer daño a nadie. No lo pudo salvar.

Invocación – Oración

Parecía que al fin su oración había hecho efecto. Día y noche, desde que inicio la búsqueda por "su" casa –hogar no era, ya que en "ese" lugar no hubo amor- había ido reuniendo por diferentes medios el dinero suficiente para poder pagarse gastos que implicaría, pero sobretodo para juntar el dinero de un viaje que seria hasta otro continente y que en barco le llevaría un mes o mas. Obtener el dinero había sido la parte sencilla comparado con lo realmente difícil que era conseguir el permiso unánime de la orden para poder transferirse a la sede europea, mas exactos, en Portugal. Ese día, cuando por fin lo consiguió y la hermana Kate le dio la noticia, le abrazo, pero se puso a pensar en que tal vez esa seria uno de los últimos abrazos que le daría, antes de partir al "viejo continente"... y alejarse de su otra familia por un año.

Los Buscadores

Un caso singular, que a Azmaria le traía recuerdos positivos y al que precisamente le llamaron "los Buscadores": Niños que a medianoche desaparecían de sus casas. Algunos aseguraban que se escabullían por las ventanas, otros que por los techos de las casas y todos coincidían en que desaparecían camino a lo que parecía un viejo almacén al ir de día a buscar, nadie encontraba nada. Las monjas y los ministros de la orden de pronto se convirtieron en buscadores, en pos de aquellos niños. Azmaria corría como si el alma se le fuese en ello –en parte cierto-, por una calle llena de basura. Seguía a un niño que corría a una velocidad impresionante para un adulto. La respiración era cada vez más agitada, y no podía utilizar su coche puesto que por esa calle no cabría además de que perdería el rastro del niño... justo como ahora. Volteo para todos lados y no pudo ver nada más que su propia sombra. Peligro. Escucho un ruido tras de si y al voltear, la figura del mismo niño que con solo extender una mano había logrado derribarla. No pudo ni quiso sacar la pistola bendita, hasta que cayó en la inconsciencia provocada por un golpe en la nuca... sin saber cuanto tiempo paso, ni como llego a ese lugar, despertó en la bóveda que días antes había ido a revisar... rodeada de muchos niños, todos ellos registrados como los "desaparecidos".

Creyente

-¿Por eso lo hicieron?-pregunto Azmaria, entre sorprendida y conmovida. Aquellos niños, todos en pijamas, algunos descalzos y otros con peluches o muñecas sollozaban débilmente, tratando de esconder en sus brazos la vergüenza de llorar frente a alguien mayor; pero aparte de todo, compartían un secreto aun mas grande: poseían poderes psíquicos... razón por la cual, se habían escapado de sus casas. Azmaria, recordando las veces que ella lloro frente a un "adulto" se acerco a la niña que tenia mas cerca y retirando suavemente el amago que había hecho sobre sus rostro, le pregunto su nombre –Ne... Neri-dijo ella débilmente e hipeando, Azmaria saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco y bordado en rosa y le limpio la cara a la niña; después, le paso la mano por los húmedos cabellos y dedicándoles una sonrisa, no solo a la pequeña que tenía frente a ella, si no a todos, les conto su propia historia: que alguna vez ella había sido como ellos, "diferente" odiada por todos los que le rodeaban, deseando siempre un amigo y alguien que no la considerase un monstruo. Si, todos ellos deseaban un amigo, razón que los había llevado a refugiarse allí en medio de la desolación. –...Pero solo hasta que confié, hasta que tuve Fe en Dios, hasta que me convertí en una creyente mas de su amor, encontré a mis amigos y a mi familia... - ... horas después, cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, el paisaje se lleno de las madres felices abrazando a sus hijos. Ella quedo feliz, por que seguía siendo cada día más fuerte... aunque tuviera que abrir las viejas heridas de recuerdos dolorosos.

Cómplices

Desde que Azmaria quedo completamente a cuidado de la orden, la hermana Kate le había agarrado un cierto cariño y ¿Por qué no? Hasta una cierta complicidad. No era misma relación que hubo mantenido la mayor con Rosette, por que entonces, el cariño había sido demostrado con infinita paciencia que le tenia la hermana Kate y los miles de regaños que se llevo la joven -para en un futuro evitar esos mismo accidentes y los "coscorrones" consecuentes-. En cambio, en esta relación a Azmaria no había que perdonarle nada (tal vez su torpeza involuntaria) y el cariño era muy velado –para no despertar el celo de las otras muchachas-. Demostró entonces la hermana Kate ser una cómplice perfecta, como cuando Azmaria accidentalmente perdió las llaves del coche del convento. La hermana Kate, al enterarse, solo sonrió con ternura y le entrego las copias de reserva.

Fotografía - Cuatro Personas

Como cada noche, y antes de dormir, Azmaria se hinco frente al pequeño altar que tenía en su cuarto del convento, junto las manos, cerró los ojos e inclino la cabeza para rezar en silencio y solo para las cuatro personas que la "veían" desde una fotografía que, gracias al paso de los años, ya mostraba signos de desgaste: una esquina doblada por aquí y otra esquina rasgada por allá, la línea blanca de lo que fue un dobles en semi-diagonal que cruzaba la imagen, asi como también el desvanecimiento del color en las orillas. Esa fotografía y un crucifijo sencillo de madera era lo único que ella tenía y necesitaba para rezar, por que aprendió, por medio de los cuatro sonrientes rostros que le miraban, que para hablar con ÉL, no se necesitaba más que el corazón con el que amas.

Expiación

Cuando se entero de tal noticia, la verdad, se regaño a si misma por ser tan inocente y depositar la esperanza de que la banda callejera nunca hubiese desaparecido; por imaginar su s rostros de sorpresa al decirles que se había convertido en monja. Pero también estaba contenta, por que no se había rendido: por que había preguntado a miles de personas, por que había recordado los nombres de quienes la cuidaron, por que no los había olvidado. Quería aunque sea por unos instantes, revivir aquella maravillosa sensación de familiaridad que nunca le pudieron ofrecer ni sus padres ni sus hermanos. Por que la Expiación de aquella promesa que hizo cuando pequeña era el motivo que la llevaba de vuelta a Portugal por segunda ocasión: volverlos a ver cuando por fin fuese famosa.

Tentación - Veneno

Nunca pensó que una visita al solitario Remington la pusiera a dudar por primera vez de su fe. No supo si fue con intención de liberar su alma del dolor... O tal vez esa era la forma en que la Tentación hacia acto de presencia en si vida: como un Veneno del recuerdo. Y tal vez era su culpa, por insistir en que recuperara su fe... pero posiblemente terminaría saliendo no con una victoria como Misionera, si no con dos derrotas: la primera no poder hacer que Remington regresara; y la segunda, al perder ella misma su fe, y no como no hacerlo cuando él le dijo sin rodeos: -¿Cómo poder seguir creyendo en Él, aun después de sufrir la separación de los tuyos...? ¿De la muerte de los que quieres, y que te enseñaron el amor?-

Magdalena

-¿Por qué... por que no hablamos con ella?-le dijo Azmaria con la voz aun trémula, después de un rato de llanto silencioso. Remington le miro confundido. -Si-de nuevo hablo Azmaria-por que no hablamos con ella, con Rosette. Yo se que aunque hayas perdido tu fe, ella no ha perdido el amor por ti, ni por nosotros.- y con esas palabras, que Remington tardo en asimilar, ella se levanto de la silla en donde estaba, se limpio el rostro con un pañuelo de tela y le ofreció la mano al mayor. El la miro un momento antes de enseñarle una sonrisa y darle la mano, que aunque hacia un ligero calor, estaba fría y algo húmeda, pero no importaba, la tibia mano de la chica le cobijo. Ese viaje a la tumba de la Santa Magdalena –cuyo camino él sabia mas que a la perfección- apenas empezaba.

Adiós Hermana

Varias veces había ido a esa pequeña casa –a ignorancia de los del convento y de los dueños de la misma- pero nunca se atrevía a llamar a la puerta. Pasaba por allí, con el hábito cubriéndole el cabello, la frente y el inicio de la nariz, caminando rápidamente y con la mirada gacha. Sin embargo, trataba de escuchar con atención y hacerse saber de algunas voces de ese hogar. Algunas ocasiones, incluso, se había atrevido a lanzar un breve y fugas vistazo, pero nunca había logrado divisar a las personas que –estaba segura- escucho hablar. Aunque un día sucedió. Era las tres de la tarde, misma hora en la cual acostumbraba pasar, y la vio salir de aquella puerta, con un niño en brazos y una de unos cuatro años que le colgaba del brazo al igual que una bolsa vacía de mandados. No pudo hablarle. Se escondió tras una pared, y solo susurro: –Adiós, hermana-

Ruido

Ya habían pasado los años que se transformaron en décadas. Tres veces había ido a Portugal en la búsqueda de su familia sanguínea, y Dios y las circunstancias habían hecho que supiera que sus hermanos estaban bien. Desgraciadamente, la pequeña orquesta callejera había desaparecido por el paso de los años. Aun asi, estaba feliz. Por que Joshua ya era Sacerdote; Remington estaba en un proceso difícil para tratar recuperar su fe; la hermana Kate, ya una anciana, mantenía esa misma vitalidad y sentido del orden que cuando la conoció. Las chicas de la orden, además Elí... todo estaba bien. Y seguía fiel a su promesa con Chrono y Rosette. Por eso, cuando escucho el silencio absoluto en su cuarto del convento de San Francisco, aquel silencio en medio del Ruido de la vida diaria, supo que podía estar con una sonrisa, y descansar un rato.

Chrono

Con Chrono y Rosette aprendió a mojarse los pies en un lago de aguas cristalinas, a no tenerle miedo a los desafíos de la vida, a compartir su corazón con aquellos que mas lo necesitan –a pesar de que el propio se este desmoronando bajo el peso de los recuerdos-, pero sobretodo, aprendió la ley máxima del Creador: Amar al Prójimo como a uno mismo. Por eso, cada vez que iba a visitar la tumba de Rosette y Chrono, platicaba con ellos un momento, relatándoles –ya sea en forma verbal o de rezo- las buenas nuevas que se suscitaban gracias a su paso por la vida; y con su vivir diario, les hacia un tipo de homenaje a sus enseñanzas que –siendo verbo, no sustantivo- había aprendido. Por eso y por ellos, se prometió ser cada día más fuerte.

**ESTA SECCION CONTIENE PALABRAS QUE PODRIAN CONSIDERARSE DE UN LENGUAJE TOTALMENTE MEXICANO.**

Notas del Autor: Hola, chicos, chicas y todos aquellos que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer este fic.

Antes que nada, poner un recado a alguien: NEKONOME YUKO NERI- ESPERO VERTE ESTE 9 DE AGOSTO EN LA ESCUELA, PERO SOBRETODO EN EL CLUB. OJALA ESTE FIC TE HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO ME GUSTO A MI ESCRIBIRLO. Espero que me dejes tu comentario


End file.
